


Helpless

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: Clara feels a little helpless.





	Helpless

They were running together, hand in hand they were saving twins from a king. The Doctor took the hand of the boy and Clara took the small girl in her arms. They both raced to the TARDIS, as the Doctor closed the door behind them, he held the door close as the impending doom had chased them to the TARDIS.   
  
The maternal instinct inside Clara reached for the twins. The twins were from an alien race where they had sixty four stomachs. Clara had remembered the Doctor talking about them once, her curiosity had stiked her A king had taken the colony planet and made it his own. The twins had started their own revolution, the Doctor and Clara had landed in the middle of it.   
  
The twins didn’t have names, they didn’t believe in them. The Doctor had made a joke and called them “Thing 1 and Thing 2.” Clara had called them John and Missy. Sometimes, she wished she had children of her own, but that was what it was like travelling with the Doctor, she became so addicted to the stars she no longer wanted to be grounded to earth. There was no tie to Earth, it was just her Doctor and the stars.   
  
As the children hugged the Doctor, Clara saw him roll his eyes internally. He would hug her a thousand times a day, because he knew that’s what he knew she loved. She struggled to not laugh, what came out instead was a snort. 

 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Clara asked as she snapped her fingers the doors of the TARDIS closed. 

 

“Of course they will be. All of them would be fine.”

 

“What about you, any grey areas?”

 

“All over the place. I can’t see how different it’ll be for them.”

 

Clara buried her face in her hands. “We can’t save everyone ?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her. He wanted to hug and hold her. “Do you need a hug?”

 

“That’ll be nice.” she said almost quietly. 

 

He smiled kindly. He wrapped her into a bone crunching hug. He smelled so nice, Clara had a hard time staying focused on keeping her face in his shoulder. She was so tiny he almost laughed at her height inwardly. 

 

“I can practically hear you laughing.”

 

“I just think you’re really small and well..beautiful.”

 

“Did you just attempt a compliment?” she laughed looking up at him. 

 

“I tried.” he laughed after giving with one of his  _ we almost kissed but instead I’m going to try a hug kind of a smile _ . “Do you want to go home?”

 

“Doctor, can you and I talk seriously for a minute?” she asked. 

 

He managed a small friendly smile. “What’s wrong? You’re eyes are inflating again.”

 

He took out his social queue cards, and tried to find the perfect one. He didn’t know how to say no to her, it was like saying no to a puppy. “Its called sadness Doctor, sometimes I don’t think we understand each other.”

 

Clara’s eyebrows knitted together. “Clara, what are you saying?”

 

“I love you.” It was out of the blue and it took them both by surprise. He took her hand carefully. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, his eyes grew dark. 

 

“You mean it? It’s not everyday you say those words.”

 

“I mean it.” she replied sincerely. 

 

“How do I say it?”

 

“Don’t say anything to spoil this moment. Just kiss me.”

 

He swallowed hard. His mouth delicately found hers, deliciously exploring her mouth in the most delightful way. “I love you too, Clara.”

 

“I’m feeling a little helpless, can you just hold me for a minute?”

 

He snaked hand to his chin and lifted her lips to meet his. “Always.”


End file.
